Uhllr
Veteran Uhllr Farearth A very old dwarf, hes the veteran of countless wars and battles, including the War of the Three Hammers, the First War, the Second War, and the Third War, including the more recent conflicts as well. Hes a drunkard, but a loyal friend. Personality Hes extremely friendly, loving nothing more then a good drink and a story to share among friends. However, he'd be a liar if he claimed that war has not changed him, he's lost many comrades and family to violence and many of his tales are cautionary and filled with wisdom due to that. Family The short is that his lineage is fully Bronzebeard by blood, but also Wildhammer by adoption(his mother), and later married into the Wildhammer Clan when he fell in love with a Morli Steadybreeze. Although he did admit that even on his wedding day he couldn't tell the difference between her and her twin sister, Nalli Steadybreeze! His only daughter, Moriz, would take her mothers name, a family tradition started before the dwarven civil war by Morli and Nalli's great great grandmother, Marli Steadybreeze. Moriz would eventually marry Thrandrin Oathmir, but would similarly take the last name of Steadybreeze. History His mother was adopted by Wildhammers well before the War of the Three Hammers, his father, a guardsman, would marry her, but Uhllr would be their only son. From an early age Uhllr proved particularly curious about the world around him and surprisingly nimble. Being faster and more flexible then his fellow children, a sign of what would come to be sure! When the civil war did start, it split apart his family and only under fear of his father did he join the Bronzebeard's. Thankfully, neither him nor his father ever had to fight Uhllr's Mother in battle. She and most of her adoptive kin were slain during the war by Dark Irons. Wishing to reconnect some years after the war to his mothers heritage, Uhllr traveled to Aerie Peak and while surprised at the shift in culture, fell in love with Morli Steadybreeze (he got into quite a bit of embarrassment when he later met her twin sister without Morli there and assumed Nalli to be Morli!) To his eternal sadness, he eventually buried his wife, his daughter, and later his sister-in-law Nalli (although she lived long enough to teach Durala a thing or two about the natural world!). Having no other family among the Wildhammers, at least not really, he moved closer to Ironforge, first to Dun Garok and later to Thelsamar to be closer to the Greatforge Clan and Thrandrin who preferred Northeron to Aerie Peak. Durala had since traveled west with Jaina's expedition during the Third War. Before his great granddaughter would leave, indeed, before Nalli and Moriz's death, Uhllr went on an expedition with his grandson-in-law's step-mother, Fjoren Greatforge. This would be Muradin's fated expedition to Northrend where he would fail to save Fjoren but would prevent her from being raised as a corpse(he burned her body). Surviving only by retreating to the Grizzly Hills, he eventually took a boat back to Menethil Harbor and returned to Aerie Peak where he then buried his daughter and later his sister-in-law. It should be noted that he fought in the First War on accident, on a lead for an old friend to find a criminal who fled from Capitol City to Stormwind, and later in the Second War when the Hinterlands were threatened by the Horde. This carried over into the Third War, but he never went west like his great granddaughter did. Since then, he's fought in most of the major conflicts of the Azeroth timeline since the Third War, and while very old, he's still extremely agile and nimble. A fact he uses to his advantage as most assume he's feeble and slow!Category:Alliance Characters Category:Dwarf Characters Category:Rogue (Alliance)